First Love
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Another request from Quizilla.. I very much love the fact lemons are allowed here XD  Oh it's a yuri with OC/Tsunade.


Me: Another one of my requests... I've seen some people don't like some of the OCs that are being made.. and I'm sorry to those who do not like them but what my requesters ask for I give. Believe me I'm not a big fan of Mary Sues fan either but my joy comes from the people that request them even if they are or not.

* * *

Name- Luna Tsukimomo

Age- 24

Appearance- Long white hair, blue eyes, tan skin, petite and athletic figure

Personality- calm, sweet, gets embarrassed easily, generous

Background- part of no clan

Anything else- has a crescent moon tattoo on her forehead.

* * *

(Me: To makes this go with my idea Tsunade and Luna are already dating one another.)

You scurried around your house as you were busy cleaning up your house before your girlfriend Tsunade was coming over. You looked around seeing things begin to look nice and neat as you smiled at your hard work. You didn't know why you were so worried about how your house looked, maybe cause it was her first time every coming over.

You sighed lightly looking at the time as you heard a knock on the door and it opening.

"Luna?" you heard a familiar voice say as you began walking towards the voice.

"Hey Tsunade." you said smiling sweetly as she smiled back.

"So this is your place?" she asked looking around as you blushed lightly saying, "I know.. It's not much.."

"You don't have to be embarrassed Luna, I think it just the way it is." she said making a huge weight come off your shoulders.

"I'm glad." you said clapping your hands together as you motioned for her to follow you so you can show her around.

Once you finished showing her everything you ordered some pizza for you both to enjoy and watched as Tsunade got comfortable on your couch.

"So has Shizune been working you to hard?" you asked sitting beside her as she replied, "It hasn't been so bad lately.. Plus it makes it better when you come in to see me."

You blushed lightly looking down as she laughed lightly at your reaction and scooted closer to you.

"Now I just gotta find a way for Shizune to let me get off and keep you company here more often." she purred as her hand reached around you.

"Sounds like a plan." you said innocently as you suddenly felt Tsunade's lips on your own.

You blinked surprised as she easily pushed her tongue inside your mouth and you blushed lightly kissing her back. You felt her smirk against your lips as you were pushed back onto the couch while she climbed on top of you. Her left your mouth and began kissing down your neck unbuttoning your shirt as you watched her.

"Tsunade.. What if the pizza person comes.." you said turning away as you blushed as she laughed lightly against your skin.

"Don't worry.. Just relax and forget about everything else." she said slipping her hands past your bra.

You moaned lightly forgetting about everything else as you slowly began undressing her as she massaged your breasts. You got her down to her panties as she ripped your bra off and quickly undoing your pants tossing them to the side. You looked over her body and blushed seeing how developed and juicy she looked.

She flipped you over so you were on top as you blushed lightly as she encouraged you to please her. You grabbed on to one of her breasts and letting your tongue circle her bud till it became hard under your touch.

"Mmm Luna.." she moaned as you squeezed and played with the other loving the reaction you were getting.

You felt her grab a hold of your panties as you grabbed onto hers pulling them down as well as you took her left nipple into your mouth and began sucking gently.

"You're attacks are so gently.. I love it." she said groaning as you lifted your head up.

"May I?" you asked looking down at her dripping cavern as she smirked saying, "What ever you want."

You smiled shyly and went all the way down giving her a little lick as she bucked lightly at your ghostly touch.

"Wait.. Turn around." you heard her say as you looked up blushing but she gave you a stern look as you nodded shyly doing what she requested.

You felt her tongue instantly dive into you as you cried out surprised as she licked along your inner wall.

"Do me too." you heard her say stopping as you nodded holding onto her hips and flicking your tongue over her clit.

You felt her rub her finger over your lower lips getting them nice and slippery then she pushed one of her fingers inside you making you groan. She began pumping it inside you with her tongue as you moaned inside her letting your tongue get to all it could reach.

You felt her tongue slide out as she added another finger opening them inside you as your hips bucked towards them and a light moan left your lips.

"Luna.. Go faster." she urged as you slowly added speed to your tongue while her hips moved in time with your tongue.

"Like that.. Yes.." she screamed out as you let your finger tease and play with her clit.

You suddenly felt her walls tighten as she came into your mouth as her juices went right down your throat.

"Now it's your turn." she said as you looked behind you to see her smirking face.

You felt her two fingers dive in as far as they could reach as her tongue circled around your clit making you gasp and moan. Your hips began moving to her movements as you kept letting little cries come from your lips as you propped yourself up more.

"Tsunade.." you managed to say as you bit your lip feeling blood drip down as your whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Tsu.. Nade-Sama!" you cried out as you came falling down onto her leg as you began panting roughly.

She pulled herself from under you as you sat up while she kissed your tattoo smiling lightly.

"I love you Tsunade." you said breathlessly as her smile widen and she brought you into her lap.

"I love you to Luna... now.. What the hell do you think is keeping the pizza." she said the last part slightly sarcastically as you both laughed just loving to be held in each others arms.

* * *

Me: That is all, Oh and Iruka is the next in the Naruto Lemon Series but I have to finish up something else before that.. or they could be out around the same time, whatever happens, happens.. I go with the flow ^^ Oh and review if you want :3


End file.
